Cirque du Sea
by chaylee69xD
Summary: This is a crossover of my favorite OTP. JimxAriel I loved Treasure Planet and Little Mermaid and I hope you like it c:
1. Prolouge

Prologue

She wasn't from this world. She was different. HE took her from her home, trapped her. HE kept her caged like an animal. She was like an angel. Her hair was long and luscious it was bright red. He wanted her for her looks, body, and powers. She was a dangerous being and could be used to take over the world. Could this boy save her? Could he stop this man from ruining her life? But will he fall for this beauty and lose what keep his heart pure?

**Hey guys I'm new to the site and i hope you like this little taste of my story. It will include songs so feel free to request songs. Lyrics that can't be said on T.V will be removed from the lyrics so no worries ^_^ Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jim Hawkins was coming home from his latest adventure in the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Mom," he said walking into the Inn " I'm home." His mother came down the stairs to see her son standing at the door. "Oh my little boy is home," she hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Mom," he rubbed the residue off. "Well how was the Andromeda Galaxy" she sat him down on a chair, "Ok I guess, I met the Queen. Her name was Andromeda and she ruled over the Galaxy with the help of her husband Perseus" "Well that's amazing but what about Delbert" "He stayed here with Amelia." Just then Delbert Junior came running through the door and up to Jim " Uncle Jim, you're back" he wrapped his tiny arms around Jim's legs. "Hey Dj," Jim smiled and picked him up "Where are you sisters?" The tiny girls came in one was in her mother's arms the other two were running straight for Jim. "Uncle Jim" the girls screamed they ran to Jim and wrapped their arms and legs around his legs. "Annabeth, Analiese I wondering where you two were" he set Dj down and picked the two girls up. "So what did you see on your adventures" "Well I saw a queen" the girls eyes went wide. "Really! Did she have a big poofy gown and a big crown," "No sorry," they got down at went to their parents. Jim saw that the last little girl was still with Amelia. "Amelia is she ok," Amelia looked at him "Alicia sweetheart Do you want to say hi to Jim," she looked up and saw him. She hopped from her mom's arms and walked to Jim. He picked her up "Hey Ali, are you ok," she put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Thing is Alicia was the one who was devastated that Jim left. Jim didn't understand why she was crying but he held he and didn't let her go until "Jim can you make me one promise" "Of course" "Don't ever leave again," Jim started to get teary eyed "I promise," he hugged her then sat her down. "Jim my boy" Delbert came over and put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back Jim" he shook his hand and walked to Sarah. "Jim can I have a word with you," Amelia said. Jim walked over to her and she looked pale and tired. "Jim Delbert and I have been fighting lately because of well" she started to hold her stomach. "Are you…again" she sagged her head as if she had been defeated. "He is telling me to quit my job as a Captain and be a mother," he placed his hand on hers "It's going to be ok" "Jim I love being a Captain but I can not be away from my children so much" "Is that why Ali wasn't her normal peppy self" "She was there when we were fighting," her eyes started to water. Alicia came over and hugged her mom. Amelia started to play with her daughter's burnt orange hair. He hair was much like her mother's unlike Annabeth who had blonde hair and Analiese who had brunette hair like her father. Everyone was sitting down about to eat dinner when a man came in. He had dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. Her wore red pants with a black and red sleeve-less shirt, a red hat, and hair a goatee. Sarah walked up to him and hugged him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips against hers and she returned his advances. Jim stood there confused and dumbfounded. "Oh, Jim this is Sinbad my boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 2

"MOM, when exactly did you get a boyfriend" Jim was furious, and his mother could tell. "Well i got lonely, and one day Sinbad's ship pulled into port and well.." she smiled. "No WHEN" he emphasized on when. "Oh about 6 months ago" she seemed giddy and happy. "Wait, don't tell me.." he trailed off. His mother was messing with something on her finger. "If you mean were engaged then, yes" she went to hug her son. But he backed away. "Son i thought you and Sinbad could go to the Cirque, I just came to Montressor" she tried to reason. "Fine, but I'm not going to have fun" he humped away. He travelled to Montressors' central market. Here there was a Cirque, called Cirque du Sea, a trip to the depths. There were interesting things. Like sharks with crazy colors. And others. But as Jim and Sinbad were walking along there was an enormous line of men for 1 tent. Sinbad went up to one of the men and asked "Hey what's this line for." "Oh the main attraction here, the mystical Syrena, the woman from the depths" Sinbad looked puzzled. "It's said she's half human, half fish with the voice of an angel" the man's eyes went wide. After waiting for 20 minutes they finally got inside. "Gentlemen and well Gentlemen, be amazed as you see something no one has ever seen before" he grabbed a sheet that covered a box. "The Mystical SYRENA' he pulled sheet to reveal a woman inside a water filled tank. She had fiery red hair, and a glowing green...TAIL! Her arms were covering her chest. It appeared she had nothing covering her chest. "Syrena will you sing for us" he gave her a perverted smile. She began to sing. (Ariel singing for Ursula) Everyman in the tent gathered around her. "Now Syrena choose someone from the crowd to personally sing to" he seemed to be barking orders at her like a dog. She looked through the crowd to se a chestnut haired boy sitting alone. His guardian must've come up to the tank. "The one sitting alone" she told to the man. "You in the back" he pointed to Jim. "Me?" Jim questioned. "Yes now come up and claim your prize" he smiled creepily at the poor girl. Jim walked slowly up, looking at all of the men giving him cold stares. He climbed the wooden stairs to get to the top of the tank. She swam to the surface and instead of singing a normal song. "Please help me" she sang. "He keeping me prisoner, he's changed my name, and taken my clothes" she began to cry. Jim realized that this girl had been captured, not borrowed. "I'll help you" he told the poor red head. After the show he told Sinbad to meet him back at the Inn. He went towards the back of the tent and could hear that man yelling. "WHY, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME ARIEL" so that was her name. "You are beautiful yet you will not give yourself up to me" he seemed to be in pain. "I am not what you land-people call a WHORE" she seemed to be defending herself. Jim saw an opening in the lining of the tent and peered through. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE NAKED IN FRONT OF MEN IF YOU WOULD JUST BE HUMAN FOR ME" he got in her face. "I will not be taken advantage of" she turned. But she didn't have her arms covering herself. SHe was wearing a purple seashell bra. "I WILL RIP THOSE SHELLS RIGHT OFF IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING THIS WAY" he raised his hand. instead of ripping off the seashells he slapped her. "MAybe you will learn your place one day" he left the room. Jim went through an opening in the tent. "Hi" he touched her shoulder lightly, and she jumped. She was in a tank but she was above water, so Jim had he reach and jump into his arms bridal style. "Here he set down on the wood planks where that cruel man would yell at her. "Thank you" she softly said. "I'm Jim" he said looking into her eyes. "I'm Ariel."


	4. Chapter 3

Jim carried Ariel about 20 feet, before the man saw she was gone. He was screaming and stomping, and he called for the police. Jim started to walk a little faster. "Hey, who is that guy" he asked. She gripped her head, as if she was in pain. "He... he" she sunk her head as if she was defeated. "I- i can't remember" she looked at Jim with sorrow in her eyes. They were so pretty, a light teal-ish blue. They gleamed in the light. Jim saw that people were staring at Ariel and he took off his jacket and covered her tail. "Why are you covering me" she look up a him. "So people don't try to bring you back to ah- what's his name?" he kept walking. "Oh his name was Eric, he ugh-" she gripped her head. Her eyes went wide, she started to remember what had happened. "I- i was a little girl, h-he saw me and t-took me" her head was rested on Jim's left pectoral. She had passed out. 'So she was captured as a little girl, by this guy. That makes no sense he seems only a little older than her. Maybe it was a relative of his, maybe..." Jim shook his headd to get the thought out of it. Her looked down at her, 'You know, she's really pretty when she's asleep' he smiled. He looked behind himself and saw Eric talking to two cops. After 20 minutes he reached the Inn. "MOM, I need your help" he he yelled. He set her down on a table. "What is it-" she trailed off. She saw the fire-haired seemingly hurt. "Jim- w-w-w" her eyes widened. "It's a long story, but she has a lot of bruises so get some ice" he took the jacket off revealing her tail. It started to lose scales, showing a white pat underneath. He stared at her tail, he feared that... she was dying. "Mom forget the ice, just get some water going upstairs, we need to put her in it" he picked her up and some scales rubbed off of her onto his hands. He rushed upstairs, he saw that the single appendage was starting to split. He ran to the end of the hall and up another set of stairs. She had now two appendages that were white as clouds all of he scales were gone. "JIM, It's ready" his mother yelled. Jim ran faster, and faster he didn't want this girl to die. Her "legs" started to become more of a skin colored shade. Her appendages started to look like lags, she had thighs, knees, calves, and ankles. All that was left was her feet. Jim was inches away from the tub, he put her in hoping she would live. Bubbles covered her female incognito. Jim starting to tear up. "Please, I wanted to get to know you" he muttered to himself. She coughed and took a breath. "Thank God your alive" Jim sighed with relief. Ariel looked down and a face of disappointment came out her. "What's wrong" Jim questioned. Ariel sagged her head and lifted her appendage. "Oh my god, y-you h-have legs!" his eyes went wide.

**OHHHHH MYYYYY GLOB! Ariel is a human, Eric's the bad guy, and Jim is developing something for this mystical sea siren. What will happen next, you decide guys send me those reviews. **


	5. Chapter 4

"H-how" Jim was baffled. "I" she gripped her head with pain.

FLASHBACK

_Ariel my princess, you are never to be out of water to long._

_Why Daddy?_

_Because you'll turn into one of those monsters_

FLASHBACK END

"I was out was out of water too long, I- i can never be a mermaid again." She looked as if she had been punched in the stomach.

Then Sarah walked in, "Jim I n-" she looked at the girl to see she no longer had a tail. "Oh my, well Jim you leave while I get this girl some clothes."

"Ok?" He walked out just to have his mother close the door behind him.

"Ariel, how did this happen." Ariel told the woman and she was shocked. "Wow." Ariel started to cry, "Dear what's wrong." Sarah held her chin up.

"I-i can never go home," tears were rapidly streaming down her face.

"We'll find a way, maybe Delbert can help." She lifted the red head out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

20 minutes later she came down stairs in skinny jeans, a black and white tank top, and slip on shoes.

"JI~M" she yelled."Y-" he cut himself off and watched the girl walk towards him. "Show her to a room," Jim followed his mother's orders and showed her to a room.

Ariel sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was a cozy little room with a couch, a bed, a bathroom. But what she did notice was a picture on the wall. She walked toward it and placed a hand on it.

Tears were running down her cheeks,"M-mom."

LE FLASHBACK

_Ariel darling come here. _

_Ariel swam to her mother and held her arm. _

_She mommy?_

_We're going to the surface, to see the sunset. _

_Ariel had a huge smile on her face. OK mommy._

_Triton and Athena brought their daughters to the surface to watch the sunset. _

_Look girls, Athena pointed to the sun and the tiny princesses sighed. _

_It's beautiful Attina sighed. _

_After the sun went down a ship came racing towards the rocks where the royal family was. _

_GIRLS GO WITH YOUR FATHER! Athena seeing her youngest closest to the ship raced after her. _

_A net was thrown over the side of the ship and Ariel was caught in it. _

_ARIEL! She tried untangle her daughter, but it was to late. Ariel was pulled aboard the ship, Athena was grabbed by a pirate on land. _

_Let me go you heathen. She tried to get loose of his grip. He brought her aboard and threw her next to her daughter. _

_Ariel, she held her daughter in her arms. Mommy what's happening. _

_I don't know_

_Athena was then taken away and never seen again. _

_You wont get to remember this, a pirate came up to Ariel and hit her over the head with the butt of a sword.  
_

FLASHBACK END

"Why would her picture be here?" Sarah came in with blankets. "Oh I see you found a picture of the Queen of Neverland."

"What's Neverland?" She turned to Sarah. "It's commonly know as the home of Magic,they say Fairies, Flying Children, Pirates, and princesses are found there. That is Athena the Queen of it, They say she was once a beautiful sea siren, until she fell in love with a merman and became a mermaid."

"T-this is my mother," Ariel placed her hand on the picture. "That means y-your a princess."

"Hey mom I got that-" he cut himself off when he saw his mother bowing to Ariel.

"What's going on here?"

"Jim, remember that story about the great Athena who defeated the pirates by just using her voice."

"Yea, what about it."

She brought Ariel in front of her, "This is her daughter."

"Princess Ariel, of Neverland."

**BOW DOWN TO THE EVER SO BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS ARIEL! This story is coming along well I hope. Leave me ideas I'll try to incorporate as many as i Can till then my lovelies ^,^ Bai **


	6. Chapter 5

"Y-you're a princess, h-how." Jim bowed before the royalty before him. Ariel gripped her head with both her hands.

_flash back_

_Ariel slowly opened her eyes to see a man holding a club._

_"OI Cap'n she awake," he smiled creepily at her._

_A man with raven hair and baggy ship clothes walked forward and grabbed Ariel by her hair._

_"Well well well fish outta water, your daddy'll pay a hefty bounty to get you back. " He dropped her making her land on hard and wet wood. The 12 year old was utterly frightened.  
_

_She remembered a special gift she had, "Don't you make me sing."  
_

_The crew just laughed an laughed, "SIng, what is singing gonna do yer nothing but fish."_

_"I warned you,"_

_~Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry~ _

_A storm started brewing outside and the crew hadn't noticed. _

_~Sleep as I rock you to sleep~ some of the men were put into a trance, "Oh no, its a siren song. COVER YOUR EARS MEN." The man put his hands around a little boys ears. _

_~Sleep and remember my last lullaby~ _

_They looked outside to see a huge storm raging outside and it was coming closer to the ship._

_~So I'll be with you when y-~ "STOP, WE BEG YOU PLEASE."_

_"Wait, does that storm appear whenever you sing?" The man asked curiously._

_"No, just that song." She had made a big mistake._

_"Well boys I think we have a new addition to our Cirque family," the crew cheered. _

_"From now on your name is Syrena," he said proudly._

_"But my name is.." she was cut off by a smack across the face. "NO, NOW someone poor water on her, we don't want her to dry out and die."_

_Flash back end_

"I am a princess, I'm princess Ariel the 7th daughter of King Triton and his Queen Athena."

"7TH," Jim exclaimed, he started to laugh pervertedly. His mother smacked him upside the head, "JIM, get your head out of the gutter."

"I have 6 sisters, um Attina, Andrina, Aquata, Adella, Arista, and Alana."

"Jim go get Delbert and tell him to commission a ship," he looked at his mother confused. "We're taking this girl home," Ariel looked at her excitedly. "Home," she asked. "Home"

The next day the climbed aboard the R.L.S Legacy, Jim looked up to the helm and saw his least favorite person, Sinbad.

"What the Hell are you doing here," he asked furiously. "I'm standing in for Captain Amelia while she is ill in her quarters."

'Morning sickness must be hitting her hard," he thought. Then Ariel climbed aboard, she was wearing a purple tube top, with green jeans and her hair up in a high ponytail with her usual front of her hair. (You know that swoop thing)

"Damn Jim you reeled in yourself a good one," Sinbad whistled. "Screw off," he walked over to her. "You look great," he blushed. "Thanks, where is Amelia," she asked. "Oh she's in her quarters I'll bring you to her." Jim did what he said he would and went back up to the helm. He had a scowl on his face, "Why does my mom have to date you." He muttered. They launched off and headed to Neverland.

The entire way there, even though it would only take a couple hours, Ariel was with Amelia in her quarters. "Ariel is it?" Ariel nodded. "I would like to say welcome to Montressor, so Jim tells me you used to have a tail," "Oh yea, I don't thin I'll get it back though." Amelia frowned in sympathy. "Jim told me that your expecting a baby," Ariel sat nervously. "Oh yes, this'll be number 5." Ariel smiled and Amelia followed. Amelia rubbed her stomach, "Do you have siblings," she asked. "Oh yes 6 of them, my mother was expecting one before she disappeared," Ariel sunk her head. "Well I hope you get to see those 6 sibling again soon, we should be arriving in about 3 hours," Amelia smiled. She was spot on, 3 hours later they docked in Neverland.

Ariel walked with Amelia holding her hand up on deck and Ariel saw the land before her, "I- I'm home," she looked in the distance and saw a small tree on a hill. 'Maybe he still lives there,' she thought. She walked down the gangplank and stepped on the warm sand. "Just as I remember it," she dug her feet in and sighed. Jim followed after her. "This place is beautiful," he said. "You should see underwater, it's just as beautiful as well," Ariel was beyond happy to be home. JIm saw a light out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Ariel, does this place have floating light?" he asked. Ariel looked beside him and saw a familiar little fairy. "TINKERBELL," she ran past Jim to the litle pixie and she landed on her hand. Jim saw Ariel holding the light but when he looked closer it was a small girl. She was telling Ariel something before she flew off. She left something in her hands. "Ariel who was that?" he asked. "A little friend," (AN: AHHhhHHHH see what I did there) Jim saw Ariel eye light up as she opened the bag. "What is it?" he tried to look inside. "Nothing that you need be concerned of," he looked at her suspiciously. She started to take off into the Jungle, Jim raced after her. They eventually came to a clearing, it was a hill with what looked like a dead tree on top. "Hopefully he's still here," she raced up to it and JIm trailed behind her. She crowed into it, making her sound like a rooster. Then out of no where a flash of orange and green flew by. "What the hell," Jim was utterly confused. Then 6 young boys appeared screaming, "ARIEL!" they all hugged her making Jim extremely jealous. There was one in a fox costume, another dressed a rabbit, the other a bear, the next was a skunk and 2 were racoons. "Ariel who are these kids," Ariel was about to speak when a rooster crow was heard in the skies. Then a boy no more than 17 flew down from the skies. "Well they're her sons of course" he said. "Who are you" Jim asked. "My name is Peter, I see you've met the Lost Boys an their mother." He said proudly. Jim slid over to Ariel, "You know this freak," he muttered. "This is Peter my best friend, we used to play down by the water all the time and we made a joke that I was the boys' mother and well it stuck," Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "And that I was their father," he said proudly. Ariel rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. "Jim Hawkins Peter Pan, Peter Pan Jim Hawkins," the two shook hands and smirked. Knowing that this guy played as Ariels husband in a game didn't make him like the guy too well.

**Let's throw an old flame in their just to stir up trouble. Now who will Ariel fall for her new friend Jim, or her old 'husband' Peter.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait Ariel why do you have legs, you didn't sell yourself to the sea witch did you," Peter asked worriedly. "Nonononono I'm not stupid enough to do that," she smiled and moved towards Jim.

"I'm coming home, I want to finally see my family again. I want to feel love," Ariel smiled and walked over to Peter and hugged him. "So what have you been up to," she asked. "Oh well uh, I met someone" he scratched his neck. Jim was relieved now there wasn't an old flame in the way between him and Ariel. "REALLY WHO," Ariel seemed excited for her old friend. "Her name is Jacqueline she's one of the nicer mermaids down by the cove," he was blushing furiously. "Aww my little brother got s girl," she hugged him.

"Yea well I gotta run see ya later Ariel, and tell your dad I said Hi," he waved as he flew off. "So how do we actually get you back home," Jim asked. "Well there is a woman here that deals with curses her name is Momma Odie, we have to go to her."

After 20 minutes the two found themselves at Momma Odie doorstep. "Momma Odie are you home," Ariel knocked. "Is that my little baby Ariel," they heard a voice. The door opened and a small woman with a white dress and a matching turben hugged Ariel. "My sweet baby Ariel is back, where have you been sugar." "Away but I wanna come home," Ariel smiled. "Ok lets see what I can do," she lead Ariel and Jim inside.

"Now what do you need child," she asked. "I need to be a mermaid," Ariel said.

"HAH, that's what you want, what you need is somethin' different," she said.

"Aren't what you want and what you need the same things," Jim asked. Momma Odie hit his head, "NO"

"Now listen to your momma," music starts to play.

_Don't matter what cha look like_

_Don't matter what cha wear, how many ring ya got on ya a finger_

_We don't care_

The bird started to sing with her

_Don't matter where ya come from  
_She pulled a small club out of thin air

_Don't even_ matter_ what_ cha_ are_

She turned a snake next to her into what she said._  
A dog a pig a cow a goat _

_Had em' all in here (had em all in here)_

_They all knew what they wanted what they wanted me to do  
_

_I told them what they needed just like I'm tellin you_

_You gotta dig a little deeper, find out who ya are_

_You gotta dig a little deeper, it really aint that hard_

She pulled out a shell and opened it front of the two teens. Revealing a pearl.

_When you find out who ya are, you'll find out what ya need._Jim started to stare at the red headed beauty, then looked away when she looked at him.

_Blue skies and sunshine _

_You gotta dig (dig) you gotta (dig)_

_Little boy here is bad one, you wanna prove yourself to mom_

_That did make her happy then will it make her happy now_

Jim realized his mother didn't want him to prove himself, she loved him the way he was.

_Provin' aint got no soul, provin' aint got no heart_

_All you need is self control, make yourself a brand new start_

_You gotta dig a little deeper, don't have far to go  
_

_You gotta dig a little deeper, tell the people momma told ya so  
_

Jim started to stare at Ariel, what was this feeling in his chest.

_Can't tell ya what cha'll find, maybe love will grant you a peace of mind_

_Dig a little deeper and you'll know_

Then she pulled Ariel over to a bath tub

_Miss lovely might I have a word (he he he)_

_You's a hard one that's what I heard. _

Momma Odie use her club to stir the water and an image of her mom with her and her sisters appeared.

_Yo momma was a loving lady, family through and through_

_You your momma's daughter what she had in her you got in you_Ariel smiled down at the image then looked to Jim, what was this feeling?

_You gotta dig a little deeper, for you it's gonna be tough_

_You gotta dig a little deeper, you aint dug near far enough_

_Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll find out what ya need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_She pulled back a curtain and saw a gorgeous sunset being cast over the island

_Open up the window, let in the light children._

_Jim walked forward and stood next to Ariel. And Ariel started to sing._

_Blue skies and SUNSHINE~_Jim gawked at the amazing voice her heard, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Well miss lovely do you understand what you need now," Momma asked.

"Yes I do momma," she looked discretely over to Jim, "I need to find the ones I love."

"Now lets see about gettin you back to a mermaid," Momma said. She pulled up a potion,"And maybe that boy too."

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated I just had to find out some things for this chapter hope you liked it **


	8. Chapter 7

"Ok you two let me mix this potion up and you'll be good to go," Mama started to mix different potions together. "Ok now baby sit down." Ariel did so and Jim stood next to her.

A drop hit Ariel's foot and bounced off and hit Jim's hand. "Ok lets go," she poured 3 drops on her foot and, without Jim noticing, 'accidentally' dropped 2 more on his hand. "Now the minute you touch water you change into a mermaid, just make sure you stay safe baby," Ariel smiled. "Of course."

Back on Montressor

'ERIC HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR FUTURE JUST BE STOLEN AWAY!' his father yelled. "Father I'm sorry but what does she matter she's just a fish." "A fish with a talent, one of her songs can cause storms. So we could take over all of Monstressor and Neverland." Eric sighed and agreed. Then a small man with white hair and a big nose ran in,"CAPTAIN HOOK!" "What is it Smee can you see I'm in the middle of something," he scoffed. "Her tracker says she back in Neverland!" He turned and ran to Smee and held his hook to his nose. "Smee, we're going after her." "Captain it says she on land walking." The gears in his head started to turn, "Son go find your suit, you're getting Married."

Neverland

The two walked down to the beach, "Well I guess this is goodbye Ariel.' He said with a sad smiled. She held him tight, "No, please come with me." "Ariel I can't I'm human." "Well maybe Mama," something shoved Jim into Ariel knovking both of them into the water. Jim landed on Ariel in a very sexual position, "I ah," he stuttered. He saw a light gloe around the red head. He backed away and saw her two legs becoming one. The light dimmed and he saw her tail flipping slowly aroun the water. This time her tail had a faint glitter spread about it and her shells too. Jim stared at her, she was gorgeous. Then he elt a sharp pain in his legs. "GYAH," he fell into the ankle deep water. "JIM!" everything for Jim went black.

When he woke up again he saw Ariel in front of him stroking his cheek. Her hair floating aimlessly around her. Tried to stand but his legs were numb, he looked down to see wait what the hell is that. OMG A TAIL. It was green like Ariel's only darker and he saw he had nothing on his chest. Ariel saw the man before her, man was he ripped. He slowly sat up and threw his tail over the side of a rock he was laying on. "Ariel what happened?" "You must've gotten some potion on you as well," she played with his floating hair.

"Jim come on I want you to meet someone," she pulled him up and swam towards a massive boulder. He moved his tail in the same motion as her and kept up. They reached the rock and she pulled one back, "Come on." She pulled him in an swam down a small tunnel. The reached an opening that was huge, "I know he's here." She was looking around. Jim felt something brush the side of his tail and jumped. "ARIEL," a small yellow fish swam up to Ariel and twirled her around. "FLOUNDER!"

**So it's so short, the way my school has me staying after I can't write much but I hope you like this and hey look who finally arrived. **


End file.
